Digimon Adventure: Beyond the Evolution
by Stephsoucier
Summary: A new Adventure awaits Taichi and the cast of Adventure 01 in an all new world where they are reunited with their Digimon in order to save a new world from destruction


The sky looked cloudy today. Maybe it was going to rain. No, Snow, it was too cold for rain. The clouds covered the sky like a thick wool blanket, making every sounds seem muted. Puffs of clouded breathe could be seen from the mouths of people hurrying to their destinations determined to get out of the cold weather. Days like today really sucked.

He looked at the clock on his desk. It was egg shaped and had vertical zigzags in the middle to represent a cracked egg. He used to have this when he was in high school too. He wondered why he had kept such a silly little thing. It read a little past 10 pm. It was starting to get a bit late. He had an early morning but he hadn't even began to write this project. Politics never really suited him nor interested him. SO why did he have to write about American Politics? The subject was so boring. But, if he wanted to make a difference and be an ambassador for the Digital world he had to learn this stuff; as boring as it was.

He sighed and his gazed moved over to the photo of him and his friends during their first adventure in the Digital world. t was right before they left for home for good. In the middle on the Ogremon, his mouth wide open. He always wondered why he couldn't close it. Ogremon was an enemy once. But he was really bad at it. Taichi chuckled to himself.

On The right of Ogremon stood Centarumon trying to pose. Taichi chuckled again. You could never see what his expression was due to the helmet he wore. On the left was old man Gennai riding in a Mekanorimon. He wondered if Gennai was ok.

In the front row were the Digidestiend themselves. Yamato Ishida along with his partner Digimon, Gabumon stoof in front of Mekanorimon. Taichi often wondered how Yamato was doing. He did want to become an astronaut after all. He was in an American university now studying space. He should probably at least text him to see how he was.

Next him stood Koshirou Izumi with Tentomon. Taichi sighed. Izzy would get this stuff no problem. Maybe he should call him and have him explain all this stuff. Nah, He's too busy studying the Digital world.

Next To Koshirou stood Sora Takenouchi with Biyomon. Sora holding onto Taichis little sister Hikari. Wow she was small then. Sora had changed so much over the years. He didnt really have any interest in girls at the time but even then he sorta thought she was pretty. They played soccer together in school too so he thought she was pretty cool. Shes studying design now. He never thought she was into that but you can never know people i guess.

Hikari stood in front of Sora holding a Digiegg. Tailmon her partner digimon next to her and in front of Biyomon, with Sora's hands on her shoulders; So motherly. Hikari, how was she? Maybe she was in the Digital world with Daisuke have her own adventure? He really should call her. After all he was her big brother. Next her stood her digimon partner Tailmon. Was that ever an adventure. Who knew that she was the eighth Digi Destined. Taichi remembered the sacrifice that Wizardmon made to help protect and find her. What a ride it's been.

Then was Taichi himself. Those famous goggles on his head. he smiled fondly at his younger self. The boy was so sure of himself, so brave, so naive. He had changed so much. Agumon by his side as always. He slumped in his chair slightly. How he missed that Digimon. He showed him how to have courage. Courage, what a lie. He didn't know the meaning any more. He didnt know what to do with himself. He was studying Political science and economics and working part time. Even though he was busy he still felt lost.

He squinted his eyes and closed them. Taking his index finger and thumb he rubbed them. He was starting to get a headache. He blinked a few times and looked back at the photo. Takeru Takashishi stood between himself and Sora. Little Patamon sitting on top of his head. What was he up to? He had to be drinking age by now. Both he and Hikari. Gosh how time flies. Agumon stood next to him and T.K. How he missed his best friend.

Mimi, in that horrible pink cowgirl outfit, stood next to him with Palmon at her side. She used to be so annoying with how spoiled she was. He was surprised when she got the crest of Sincerity. But, she turned out very deserving of the crest. She's currently selling stuff online he thought. He remembered something about it in a text from Koshirou a while back that he was going to set that up for her.

Lastly, was Joue Kido, the oldest of all of them. Last he heard we had just gotten into Medical school. Taichi wasn't sure if it was the best field for him since he always thought something was wrong with himself. Such a pessimist too. It's been such a long time. Taichi wondered how Joue was doing. Next to him stood his partner Digimon, Gomamon. He was always such a cheerful Digimon. How'd Joue get partnered with him? Oh well.

It's been what seems like a long time since he spoke to any of them. A year maybe? Everyone was doing their own thing now but he knew they they were there in his heart. They were connected. Though not like they used to be. He sighed and looked from the window back to his home work. This project was going so poorly. He couldn't think straight not since that day; The day he was separated from a very special friend. It was probably THE hardest time he had ever gone through. He would often think about the adventures they had together. He leaned back in his chair and balanced the pen between his top lip and nose and put his hands behind his head. He just couldn't concentrate.

Slowly, he closed his eyes as he began to drift off. He dreamt of the time he spent in the digital world with all the rest if them. The great adventures they had. Defeating first, Devimon with Angemon's sacrifice, then that annoying Etamon who thought he was Elvis. If it was an anime, he thought, that arc probably would have been a poorly received bunch of filler episodes.

Then, there was Miyotismon. He was bad news. He even went so far as to leave the digital world and enter the real world just to find The eighth Digidestined. Who, as it so happened to be, his little sister Hikari. His own lackie, Tailmon was actually her partner Digimon. Maybe Miyotismon knew and kept her close? he didn't know. After fighting and defeating goodness knows how many different versions of him they finally defeated him only to have to go back to the Digital world.

The Dark Masters were probably the most brutal out of the enemies they had to fight. Machinedramon, Puppetmon, MetalSeardramon and Peidmon were the worst of the worst. Using the Digital world like it was there own plaything. Battle after battle and even learning a type of evolution helped in combatting and ultimately defeating the Dark Masters.

As Taichi fell into a deeper sleep his memories of returning to the digital world to help a new set of DigiDestined surfaced. Daisuke Motomiya, Iori Hida, and Miyako Inoue along with T.K. and Hikari traveled almost daily to the Digital world via a digiportal and Koshirou had set up, to battle the Digimon Emperor. He turned out to be genius Ken Ichijouji, who turned out to also be a Digidestined. Not only that but he had a crest! The Crest was the crest of Kindness which he was exploiting for his own personal gain.

After his defeat he realized his wrong doing and had a change of heart. Trying to earn the crest he was given. In turn a new enemy appeared: Archnemon and Mummymon. More annoying than anything they partially reminded Taichi of Etamon. They swiftly took care of those two. The enemies didn't stop there however, another human by the name of Yukio Oikawa. His defeat was swift. But, only because Miyotismon used him to resurrect himself. Luckily he along with Milleniummon were defeated by Daisukes group and the Digital world become known to almost all with well over 30,000 Digidestined now present in the world.

The dreams continued. The adventure with Meiko Mochizuki and her partner Digimon Meicoomon filled his subconscious. The fact that Meicoomon was infected and caused so much damage. the whole thing was a chaotic mess. Though, it did allow everyones digimon partner to fully digivolve! As usual everything worked out fine. Except for Meiko. She lost meicoomon and was no longer a digidestined. And, after they've been through so much together.

Something in his subconscious told him to wake up. His eyes snapped open and from the corner of his eye, outside in the cloudy dreary sky just for a second stood a tower of sort. Crystalline in structure. Maybe. It flashed in and out as quick as a flash of lightning but the image was burned into his brain. He stood, the pen falling to the floor and the office chair he sat in knocked over. What the hell? Walking to the window he looked out and up at the sky. it was night now and he couldn't see anything. How was he able to see it? the lights were on so the outside was darkened to blackness. Squinting as if it would help him see better he almost pressed his face against the cool glass of the window. Still there was nothing. He pulled the shade and turned to pick up the pen. The lights in his dorm room go out. The emergency lighting flickers on for a second before that too shorts out. A slight breeze began to blow through his dorm room, ruffling the papers on his basic desk.

The sounds of the outside campus began to dull until there was only silence. Taichis eyes widen. Was he going deaf? no impossible. he covered his ears and closed his eyes, then reopened them and lowered his hands. Nothing changed. Was this really happening? What was happening?

Instinctively he grabbed for where his Digivice would be. There was nothing there. It was gone just like his Digimon Partner, Agumon was gone. Taichi started to tremble slightly as whispers suddenly filled his began soft like they were far away, but slowly they became louder and louder until it sounded like it was right behind him. Startled, Taichi whipped around to see a ghostly figure. He stumbled back and tripped on the chair that had fallen.

Shaking, he stood slowly, pain slowly traveling up the side of his leg into his back. His eyes darted the room as he rubbed the side of his leg.. He held his breath. Not because of the injury, but because there was a white silhouetted figure standing in front of the window.

"Help me" the white wisp whispered. Speechless, Taichi scrambled to pick up the chair.

"H..help you? How? What are you?" he answered.

"Help me, please" it repeated. Not answering him. It reached out a misty hand to him as if wanting to touch him. But, before Taichi could answer again it was gone.

Shaking he looked around the room. it was dark and sounds of the outside slowly returning to normal. but the room remained he looked around once anything changed? His bed sat in the upper left corner of the room next to the , that was the same. On the opposite wall from his bed was the closet where he stored the majority of his clothes.. at the foot of his bed was a small trunk. Next to that was a small Tv stand with TV on it. Dust was too busy to watch anything these days. . Opposite theTv on the opposite wall near the door to his room, was his desk. He sighed slightly with relief as the lights then flickered back on. He sat back down. "Great, ghosts" he thought. Staring at the blank paper, how was he supposed to concentrate now!? Defeated for the day. He set the pen down and got ready for bed.


End file.
